The Pranks
by memesaregr8
Summary: Jason is super nervous. He's about to propose to Piper! But what happens when Percy keeps messing with him and his special day. Major Jiper/Jasper. Slight Percabeth
1. Lunch

**Hey, new story here. A lot of cuteness. This story will be finished quick cause it's only a couple of chapters and its pre-written. So without further adieu HERE'S THE STORY!**

**Jason's POV**

**Jason and Piper: go on polyvore. search members. search ausllylover. click J &amp; P's clothes.**

**Percy and Annabeth: go on polyvore. search members. search ausllylover. click P &amp; A's clothes (3)**

GAAAAHHHH! Is currently how I am feeling right now. Yeah, I know me, Jason Grace, NERVOUS?! My mind was racing, I was sweating so much I think I might causea thunderstorm. T planned out my entire day with Piper. The proposal day. UUURRRPPPP! I think I'm going to be sick. So here's the plan. I would pick up Piper at her house, ahem, I mean mansion, we go for lunch, then a movie preferably horror so I can comfort her, then to the fountain at the beach later tonight where I will propose with a BIG lightning strike. Hopefully all goes well. I saw Piper walk out and I picked her up and spun her around

"Hey" I said coolly, even though I was feeling the complete opposite.

"Hey" she said back.

She kissed me and I kissed back. I felt sparks fly, mostly because my hand were sparking.

"Oh sparky!" she laughed and I did too.

"Let's head out for lunch, my treat" I said. She grinned and we headed to my car. My purple Jeep to be exact. We drove to her favourite place, ***insert famous restaurant here*.** It was a nice place.

Piper looked really excited. We had ordered our food and it came almost right away (Fast service!) and we started eating. Piper noticed that I was sweating

"Jason what's wrong?" She asked

"N-Nothing" I stuttered.

I continued talking to her. Then I heard some familiar voices. I saw them. A girl and boy. Blonde hair and grey eyes. Raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Ugh! Percy was here! I was so screwed. Soooooo screwed! I knew Percy was somehow prank me. Ever he fell Tartarus, he gotten even more immature, which I thought wasn't possible. I guess Tartarus is really hard to get over.

He was 25 now and he still acted like a baby. He had proposed to Annabeth when was 24 they had been married for a year now. Now it was time for 24 year old Jason Grace propose. I suddenly broke out into tears. Piper abruptly stopped eating and looked at me

"Wha-What happened?!" she stammered. She never stammered, which means she's pretty worried.

I stopped the tears from flowing and told her it was just bad memories. She kissed me on the cheek and said it was OK. She went back to eating. What the Hades! I am so nervous! Gods, I hate myself right now. I continued eating my food, then Percy noticed me and gave me glare, hopefully he doesn't notice me. I spoke too soon.

"Hey Jason!" He patted me on the back way to hard. I winced and he called over Annabeth.

"Hey guys." She said. Percy and Annabeth sat down with us.

Their waiter came over and gave their food (Again, fast service!) We started eating, then Percy pulled out is phone and texted someone. Then my phone buzzed, I sighed, he was texting me.

I read the text and it said _What are you planning on doing? _I questioned the text and looked at him. He nodded at my phone to reply. I replied _What do you mean? _He gave me look and my phone buzzed again. _I mean this huge date with Piper. Usually what you __2 call a date is making out in cabin 1 _I looked at the text and gave him a dirty look. _No we don't _I texted back. Percy sent me a picture of Piper and I kissing, and mean _heavily _kissing.

"Are you spying on us!" I said out loud. The girls looked at us and started laughing. Percy better not mess anything else up.

**Phew! *wipes sweat off brow* that took FOREVER. That is probably one of the biggest things I have ever written. I will try and update tomorrow. Bye!**


	2. The Movie

**So here's chapter 2, this story is only going to have 3 chapters. Also after this story I will post Percy's proposal, which is basically a prequel to this, soooooo…..**

**Jason's POV**

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I was thinking a good romantic movie like, ***insert romantic movie here***" Piper squealed.

"Whoa, total Aphrodite there!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"Well Percy and I were thinking a horror movie." I said.

"Yeah so we can hold you when you get scared!" Percy gestured some scary fingers.

"Shut up!" The girls said.

"We won't be scared. You'll be jumping in our arms. Right Piper?" Annabeth said confidently.

"Yeah, let's go already!" Piper yelled.

_Yes my plan is working _I thought to myself. I bought the tickets and the popcorn and we headed in the theatres. After 15 minutes of previews (Ugh!) the movie finally started. We were watching Insidious. I had to admit I was kind of scared, none of us have ever seen the movie before.

**Time skip…**

"AHHHHHH!" We all said, right when the creepy woman appeared **(Don's judge me I haven't seen this movie). **

I was holding onto Piper and she was holding on to me, same with Percy and Annabeth. Half of our popcorn was gone, some because we ate it, some because of jumpscares. So I guess we were both scared. Then I heard the most girlish scream EVER! It was Percy. He blushed.

"It was Jason!" He said.

I blushed and said "No it wasn't." Percy glared at me and picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at me.

"Yes it was."

I scoffed and threw a piece at him too

"No it wasn't!"

We continued to throw popcorn at each other until Annabeth whispered to us "Guys, stop look." She pointed to an usher.

We stopped immediately. "You need to stop throwing popcorn please. Thank you." He said and left. I glared at Percy and he sunk in his seat. Ugh! Stupid Percy!

**Time skip…**

We walked out of the theatre shocked by the movie.

Piper gulped "So what do you want to do next?"

I thought out my plan in my head. "The beach!" I said.


	3. The Beach

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIING IN A LONG TIME. Ok, I gotta chill LOL, but anyway, I was grounded from the computer for a long time so I had not been able to update. Again SUPER SORRY!**

**Jason's POV**

Piper and I went into my purple Jeep (I know, purple right!) and Percy and Annabeth went into his sea green Ferrari (Ugh, it HAD to be _sea green.) _When we got to beach we changed and got some drinks. I'm telling you, Percy will be drunk by the end of the night.

"Hey! No I won't!" He exclaimed. Oops , I didn't realize I said that out loud. The girls started laughing.

"Well let's go swimming!" Percy exclaimed.

We all ran into the water. I had realized it was dark. I checked my watch, 7:00. 2 hours until I propose, If everything goes right. We hung out for a little while. Percy wrote in the water 'I am Percy Jackson! Praise me!' That idiot. Annabeth and Piper went sun tanning, even if there was no sun. We talked and laughed for a long time. I realized that it was 8:45 everyone decided it was time to leave. By the time we changed it was 8:55. AHHH! 5 minutes! We were in the parking lot. I told Piper to come with me. Percy and Annabeth said they would wait in the parking lot. I Piper's hand and walked to the fountain (yes! Perfect!)

"So, what are we here for?" Piper asked putting a little charmspeak into it.

"You'll see." I said coolly, I can't believe I'm pulling this off!

"OK, so here it goes. Piper McLean, I've known you for." I started counting on my fingers.

Piper laughed and put my hands down. "9." she said "9 years."

I smiled "Yeah right, anyway I've known you for 9 years and I love you and I always will. So what I'm saying is." I got down on one knee. Piper covered her mouth with both hands and a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Piper McLean, will you marry me?" I asked.

I thought she would slap me across the face but she picked me up off the ground and put her hands on my face. I stood there in shock

"Yes, Jason Grace, I will marry you." She kissed me. I put my hands on her waist. We pulled away for a second, breathing heavily. We saw that the fountain was a huge water show. Piper and I laughed and we kissed again, well more like making out. Ugh, I guess Percy was right.

**Percy's POV**

I smiled when Jason and Piper kissed, then they started making out. I cringed and yelled

"Eww PDA!" While controlling the water show. They seemed to ignore me.

Annabeth walked up to me and smiled. "I think we should leave them alone." She said. I agreed then we walked to my car together, hoping the best for 'Jiper' as the Aphrodite cabin called it. Annabeth thought 'Jasper' was better. I wanted to prove her wrong.

"Hey Annabeth." She looked at me. "You know Jiper is better?" I smirked.

She scoffed an said. "No Jasper."

"Jiper"

"Jasper"

"Jiper"

"Jasper"

JIPERRR!" I yelled.

"Fine." She said "But I'm driving." She took the car keys and ran off to the car.

"Wha-NOOOOO!" I yelled and ran after her.

**Awwww. LOL Percy at the end. But anyway I hoped you liked that story. I thought it was short and sweet. I will update 77 soon. Bye!**


End file.
